One Ring Circus
"The One Ring Circus" is a series of comedy sketches that began development on May 17, 2010 by Mythical Creature Studios. They are broadcast on YouTube. With the demanding process of writing, most of these sketches are improvised or are planned for ten minutes before the filming, and rehearsed a few times. In June 2010, CEO Kevin Murphy announced a DVD release set for Winter 2010 that will include 30 comedy sketches and exclusive bonus features compiled into a single disc. The show underwent a re-boot after the first fifteen sketches, with the re-boot consisting of new locations, wittier comedy, more logical insanity, and a more universal feel of jokes that are easier to understand, with a growth in the number of actors. On August 1st, 2010, Kevin Murphy announced that all future YouTube releases would be the DVD versions of comedy sketches, to allow YouTubers to see the video quality that would be expected of a DVD release of sketches. However, this was short-lived and the company reverted back to lower quality YouTube videos on August 7, 2010. The list of sketches include: The Radio The Question The Old Man's House The Phone Call The Addiction What's This I See? Farmfoods The Accident The Microwave Playing the Drums Where's My Phone? The Lost Cymbals Psycho The Sex Joke DVD Intermission Hysterical Suicidal Tendencies The Mystery Tin Deep Dish Smuggle Bug Home Remedy Capcom Magician's Secret Residential Shower The Return Camel Rising The Mosher The Refund Magician's Challenge Homeless Characters The following is a list of characters and elements that are seen throughout the course of "One Ring Circus". Graham and Ross Two dysfunctional twin brothers (based on their real-life counterparts), Ross is restless and always tries to poke fun at Graham, through the use of magic tricks and mystery tins. Meanwhile, Graham is more concerned with being sociable, and always shoots Ross down with an argument or questions. Their first appearance was in "The Mystery Tin". The Ned The ned is named appropriately as he doesn't look like a ned, but is always screaming at people with the catchphrase "Here mate, is your maw your da?!!" or pops out randomly with the phrase "I need a shite!". He made his first on-screen appearance in "The Old Man's House", but did a voiceover in "The Question". However, "The Ned" was given a re-boot and given a partnered character in "The Mosher". Piggy Piggy is known for being more of a background character, doing something random or crazy in the background that distracts from the main storyline of the comedy sketch. He made his first appearance in "The Addiction", where he drank from a shoe to distract from the fact that the main character had passed out due to an overdose on Coco Pops. That Crazy British Merchant Who Lives in the Closet Heavily based on the cross between a ned and the weapons merchant from Resident Evil 4, the crazed British guy runs a store from a closet that he claims to be his house. He is also notable for having a fear of bleach. He made his first appearance in "Capcom" The Chip Goblin A guy who lives in a cupboard under the microwave, he is known for handing stuff out to the apartment owner, only to come out of the closet shrieking and reclaiming what he had given to the apartment's owner. He made his first appearance in "The Microwave" The Loud Friend Always accompanying someone else in a sketch, the Loud Friend is known for doing unusual things, whether it's strangling his friends with plastic bags or kicking their pet camel down the stairs, reading a men's gift magazine while wearing 3D glasses or making friends with cymbals from a drumkit. He made his first appearance in "The Accident". Daffyd and Sean Daffyd is an 18-year-old suffering from blindness which was caused by excessive masturbation at a teenager of thirteen years old. Sean is his best friend, room-mate and personal carer who is always trying to cure Daffyd of his blindness. He succeeds by creating a home remedy, later to find out it was a temporary solution. The pair make their first appearance in "Home Remedy". The Beer Master Similar to "That Crazy British Merchant Who Lives in a Closet", he resembles a merchant who shows up at random times, to offer people to buy a bottle of beer. He is also known for the cross-over with the British Merchant, where it is implied that the British Merchant lives in the cellar. He made his first appearance in "The Mosher". The Man and his Camel It's been commonly known that a dog is man's best friend. However, this odd pairing consists of a man and his favoured companion, his pet camel. They are best known for their appearances in "The Accident" and "Camel Rising". The Camel is hated by all of the man's friends, including the "Loud Friend", it is first speculated to be that the "Loud Friend" had thrown the camel down the stairs due to his reference of the camel being an "arsepiece", but it was later revealed as being one of the man's other friends.